touch of darkness
by tanhil1992
Summary: taryn was turned many years ago by Damon. she's trying to do right now that she lives in Fell's church. but what happens when Damon returns to go against his brother.


AU. i've been a fan of VD since....three years ago? something like that and i've always loved Damon. so this is based on book VD not TV series. in this universe the TV version of events never happened

* * *

Taryn yawned as she closed the book she had just finished. Looking at her watch she sighed, as 11:00 was visible to her. Yawning again she stood and pulled her long copper hair into a ponytail behind her. Ignoring the stare from the man across the Café, she grabbed her book and the bag she had slung over the old wooden chair, she pulled it over her shoulder and headed for the door avoiding eye contact with the few strangers that were left. Only if she could get to the door fast enough; everything would be ok. A bigger hand grabbed her wrist, as she was about to open the door. Cringing she tried not to focus on how tight the grip actually was.

"Ah. Lovely Taryn. So nice to see you again, its nice to know your living so close to my little brother these days" she could feel the acid in the voice behind the pleasantness as she looked up at the man. _Damon_. The name itself made Taryn shudder out of excitement and fear. Using all the energy she had she looked up at him in the eyes and gave him a death glare that would shoot any human boy down from bothering her…but he was different. Smiling back he gripped her wrist tighter making her let out a small gasp of pain. His smile never left his face as she tried to pull herself free from his grip. _Taaarrrryyyy don't be so mean to me!_ Ugh he was in her head. He was in her head like a black tornado that she couldn't get away from. He had always been but here and now it seemed the storm had escalated ten times worse.

"Damon. Can we not do this here?" she whispered to him as she noticed the old shopkeeper watching their interaction. Damon tsked as she watched the older man move farther into the serving area. "What?" she asked still looking where the old man had disappeared.

"One more person I'll have to kill tonight," his voice sounded regretful but Taryn knew it was fake. Damon was the salvator brother you couldn't trust unconditionally.

"Stop that. Its not funny" she said finally turning her attention to him. He made his eyes like a puppy dogs and began to stroke her wrist with fake fascination.

"I guess if Tary says. Old people don't taste as nice anyway. You should know my tastes by now" he smiled at her dropping his innocent eyes and allowed his normal hunter eyes were back. He wouldn't leave her wrist alone. Taking his nail he dragged it up to where her sleeve had been rolled up as she was reading making her shiver again.

"Damon" she said allowing the usual fog to set over her brain. _He's the hunter and I'm the prey…_she couldn't be bothered to finish the sentence in her head. All she knew was that this was bad and it was Damon.

"When was the last time you had some quality blood darling?" he asked his eyes growing darker as Taryn thought back to her last meal. _Ugh squirrel_. She had promised Stefan that if she stayed in Fell's Church she'd be human eating free. _And I have been for five months_. She was paying for what this brother had done to her. A forever life at eighteen was not something a girl like Taryn dreamed about. _He could've at least waited till I was twenty_.

"I had Squirrel a few days ago" she replied taking his loose grip as a sign for her to be able to pull away. She nodded her head towards the door before opening it, allowing him to follow.

"Not even deer?" he narrowed his eyes at her as they continued down the street. Taryn lived in Mrs Flowers' house as well. She found it easier to carpool with someone who had the same taste buds as you.

"No. Couldn't find any. Wasn't that hungry" that was a lie. She was starving and they both knew it. She couldn't catch any game for the past month, she was losing her edge and the animals knew it too. It wasn't like she could tell Stefan. He had gained a new fascination with a girl from school, Elena. The beautiful ice queen of Fell's Church. Blonde haired and blue eyed seemed to make Taryn a dim light bulb in comparison to the sun.

"mmmmm I'd take your copper hair and green eyes any day" winking at her he began to lead the way to Mrs Flowers'. Taryn couldn't help but blush though she passed it off as it being an old reaction. _He turned me; obviously I'd feel weird around him._ It was so weird and still so new to her. It had only been about two years since her turn. Two years since she had woken up dead…was that even possible?

"Listen Damon, maybe you should just go away or something." She said biting her nails as they approached the broken down house. _What if Stefan was home?_

"I figured I'd go see my brother" was his reply. With every step Taryn took she hesitated as they got closer and closer. Jumping around so she was in front of him she let him come to a stop in front of her, noses barley touching.

"Stefan isn't home, he's out hunting and you know that…go" she said pushing him without much success. The animal blood had weakened her far more then she would've been. Even for a new vampire. The look that came across his face was clear. Annoyance and anger were mixed together.

"Are you protecting him now?" she knew it was best not to answer him. Answering was bad and it would only make him angry and tempt him more. "Are you Tar?" his voice played out accordingly. The sadness and hurt in the voice that almost made her believe he was truly hurt. Almost. She knew he wasn't truly. He did it to taunt her with things she knew she could never have and used to want.

"It doesn't matter Damon. You left me, I'm fine without you" stepping away from him she turned and headed into the house. _This isn't over Taryn. If this girl is Stefan's, I'll take her from him…and I'll take you._ And with that she could no longer sense his presence. Sighing she moved upstairs to one of the rooms that she had claimed her own. Grabbing a pen from her bag and her journal she began scribbling her thoughts down.

Dear Diary.

He's back but it's not for me. Not truly. I know in the past entries I've written that I wish he were but now I'm not sure. I wish I had died before transforming or at least had never met him. Stefan knows he's here I'm sure but I can't do anything to help. I watch as Stefan makes his way into the girl called Elena's heart but still I cannot help. Damon is where I draw the line. What do I do? Every day I get weaker from the animals. They run in fear as I walk yet I cannot frighten them enough for me to catch them…I'm scared. If I don't eat something soon…I'll disappear forever a lifeless shadow. A corpse. I believe in eating animals not humans…but…would I live if I ate one? I'm not sure and it's late. I must sleep before Stefan gets home and asks questions about his brother.

Goodnight Diary,

PS: Damon you're a pervert who should stop sitting at girls windows to watch them sleep, and I'm OVER you…don't kill anyone tonight…please?

Closing the book with a mark in place she set it on her bedside table and changed for bed. Before turning off the lights she sighed and unlatched the heavy glass screen, letting the night air crash in, a cawing sound in the distance she smiled and went to sleep letting the caws be her lullaby.


End file.
